kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike
|anime = #J31/#E30 - #J61/#E61 |type = 3-use, Energy (Sonic) |hat = A pair of earphones with red ear covers with a star on them. |elements = N/A |powers = Deals heavy full-screen damage |icon = |enemies = Walky |mini-bosses = Mr. Tick-Tock |bosses = Paint Roller's microphone |helper = None }} Mike (or Microphone) is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It's often shown with three different hats, which only appear when the ability is activated. Otherwise when simply moving around, Kirby periodically pulses with light if there are still charges of the ability left. Mike is the only three-use ability that has appeared in the ''Kirby'' series to date. General Information Kirby loves to sing, but his voice is only useful in annihilating all enemies on-screen, which likely find the singing to be too loud. Kirby doesn't seem to mind his own singing, as he is wearing earphones. It can be used three times with increasing power, unlike other limited-use abilities that can be used only once. In Kirby's Dream Land, there was a Mike item that could be inhaled. When the mike is spat out, Kirby will screech into it, destroying all enemies on screen. The item reappeared years later in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble and could be activated simply through touch, eliminating Kirby's need to spit it out. This wasn't the true Copy Ability however, as it didn't come from a Walky or Mr. Tick-Tock, and it could only be used a single time. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, the ability is slightly altered - a visible sound wave is seen every time the move is used. It grows progressively larger with each use. The reason is that strangely only enemies caught in the sound wave will be damaged; the ability no longer damages everything on screen. However, the third use (stand mike or encore) has a much wider range that surrounds Kirby. Also, Mike can now destroy blocks. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, the Mike item returns in the Kirby Fighters sub-game. Here, it behaves as it did in Kirby's Dream Land. The Mike Copy Ability also appears in this game. This item reappears in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. Move Set In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the anime, it is perceived as the most dangerous of Kirby's abilities as it cannot discern from friend or foe, often destroying everything nearby (in both cases of its appearance in the anime - it also wrecked most of Castle Dedede) but otherwise it doesn't change from the games. Not even Tiff can stop him once he starts singing. It also reveals that Kirby is tone deaf and has a terrible singing voice. During the transformation sequence, he grabs headphones and dances to music while grabbing a microphone. Instead of just shouting down the microphone, Kirby sings. In fact, the first time it is used, Kirby sings the ending theme from the Japanese version, Kihon wa Maru (First you draw a circle) in his Poyo style of speaking. Transformation Sequence Appearances *Abusement Park (First Use) *Fitness Fiend Flavor texts Trivia *Mike is the only Copy Ability that has three different icons and appearances in the same game. In Kirby's Adventure, he uses a stand mike, while in its remake, he instead uses a modern cordless mike. In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Mike Kirby has three hats, which are (in order): a megaphone and a white baseball cap (with a red star on it in Kirby Super Star Ultra), earphones and an old-fashioned radio microphone (the most commonly represented Mike form) and a green (multi-colored in Kirby Super Star Ultra) mohawk and a stand mike. *The white baseball cap Kirby dons while using Mike the first time in Kirby Super Star Ultra is a Hanshin Tigers cap (used from 1982 to 1999). *In the anime, this ability seems to be the few Meta Knight doesn't know about, the other being Throw. When it first appeared, he called a few other names in a rather confused manner, before settling for "Microphone Kirby". This name has been used ever since. *A glitch in Kirby's Adventure allows Kirby to get many more than three mikes – 255, to be exact, displayed as P5. He needs to time his third mike EXACTLY right, and it can be done while defeating Kracko or Paint Roller, or while hitting a switch. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' is the first game to give Mike a Copy Essence and offer it in The Arena (and The True Arena). *In many games, Mike is a rare opportunity to hear Kirby's voice, though this varies greatly. Curiously, in Kirby Super Star and its remake, the third mike gives Kirby an unfitting, human voice. *In Kirby Super Star and its remake, the first attack uses the same sound as the one in Kirby's Adventure. *In both Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe, when Kirby's third attack is charged, he emits a noise that sounds similar to his Kirby Super Star Ultra noise. **The other two attacks had their sounds modified. *The Mike item can destroy Shotzos in Kirby's Dream Land, making them the only thing, currently, that can actually destroy Shotzos. *Mike is the only limited-use ability to have a Mode for the Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Artwork KA Mike.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Mike.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Mike.jpeg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' 4Mikes.PNG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' HnK Mike.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_MikeKirby.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK-mikekirby.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Mike.JPG|''Kirby Air Ride'' Mike.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Mike_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Mike_artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Gallery KDL Mike.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Mike_01.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (first use) KA_Mike_02.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (second use) KA_Mike_03.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (third use) KSS_Mike_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (first use) KSS_Mike_screen.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (second use) KSS_Mike_Screenshot_2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (third use) ktnt 1-3_6.gif|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD_Mike_01.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (first use) KNiD_Mike_02.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (second use) KNiD_Mike_03.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (third use) KSSU_Mike_01.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (first use) KSSU_Mike_02.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (second use) KSSU_Mike_03.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (third use) Screen shot 2011-10-20 at 9.13.38 PM.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Microphone.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Kirby Fighters) KFZ Mike.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Other Ability Icons Adv mike.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' Mike Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (icon 1) Micicon2KSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (icon 2) Micicon3KSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (icon 3) Mike Icon.GIF|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Mikeicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Mike Top Ride.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Micicon1KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (icon 1) Micicon2KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (icon 2) Micicon3KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (icon 3) File:MikeIconsKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (bottom screen icons) de:Popstar es:Micrófono fr:Micro it:Urla ja:マイク (コピー能力) Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Power-ups Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes